


Stars in my eyes

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Definitely Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Shot, no sad endings, pre slash, star tears disease, will end with BAKT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Year 3 Tsukishima fell in love with 3 seniors who have already graduated. It results in a disease that will bring about permanent damage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 74
Collections: Flaws





	Stars in my eyes

Third year Tsukishima sat on the same hill he had ran on many times when he was just a first year. Under the night with no stars, stars were falling from his eyes. He fell in love and his feelings were unrequited. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi, his best friend, team captain, came running towards him. He couldn’t believe it, but his best friend who stayed on the bench for his first year became the captain. “What is it, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima rush to wipe away the stars, but of course the sharp edges cut the skin around his eyes.

Yamaguchi was smiling brightly at him. “Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto are here.” Yamaguchi smiles brighter as he delivers the news. Tsukishima sat there dumbfounded. His best friend knew about his crush on the 3 older boys since last year. “You could tell them your feelings.” Yamaguchi says as he sat down next to the blond. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi in disbelief. “You’ve really got to be kidding me, Yamaguchi. Doing that would be very selfish of me.” Tsukishima sighs. Yamaguchi frowns at his best friend. “I’m gonna go greet our seniors. You should come too.” Yamaguchi stands up and held out his hand to the blond. Tsukishima takes it and let himself gets pulled up into a standing position.

They made their way to the foyer of the school, where all their seniors were. “Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! I see that the club is doing well.” Daichi walked towards them. “What’s that on your jacket?” Sugawara came closer to the blond. He inspected the black jacket closely. “Are these... are these star tears?” Sugawara looked up at Tsukishima in shock. “No they aren’t.” Tsukishima lied. Actually he is trying his hardest not to let the stars in his eyes fall out. “Eh, Glasses!” Kuroo walked towards the four people group with his two boyfriends in tow. “Have you gotten better at blocking?” Kuroo has a big smile on his face. Tsukishima can’t seem to hold back anymore, letting his tears (stars) fall. He catches all of them in his hands.

“Don’t mind me. I’m fine.” Tsukishima made his way to the furthest corner of the school and let the stars fall. It hurts. It is scratching his eyes and the skin around his eyes. Small cuts were made to his face. “Tsukki? You alright?” Yamaguchi stood next to him. “How can I be alright like this?” Tsukishima asked in a very small voice. Yamaguchi placed a hand around Tsukishima’s back and rubbed soothing circles. “Everything will be alright. The worst that could happen us that you go blind.” Yamaguchi tries to comfort his friend, only for it to sound very grim. “That sounds promising...” Tsukishima sighs. Yamaguchi only smiles sheepishly, he really couldn’t think about anything better to say to his best friend. “Tell them.” Yamaguchi’s tone is firm. “What?” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi wide-eyed.

Yamaguchi grabs onto Tsukishima’s shoulders, “Tell them.” Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi then shakes his head ‘no’. “That is not going to happen, Yamaguchi. That would be too selfish of me. They are already happy together. I don’t want to be the one to break them up.” Tsukishima huffs. “You like all three of them, how could you possibly break them up?” Yamaguchi is confused at this point. Tsukishima loves the three of them which explains the stars falling from his eyes are definitely more than the average. The stars were of different colours too. “Yamaguchi, that is not how this whole thing works.” Tsukishima facepalmed himself. “Let’s get you back to the rooms.” Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hands into his and they both made their way back to their assigned rooms.

They passed Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi who were taking the room next door. His heart aches. The people that he wants are just right in front of him, but they are out of reach. He didn’t catch the stars before the fall to the ground. “What’s this?” Kuroo asked as he picked up the crystal-like structures in his hands. “These are stars.” Kuroo mutters, Tsukishima turns around to look at the older, stars falling from his eyes. “Kei...” Kuroo is shocked. Someone he knows has the disease. The number of people getting the disease is one in a million and the one is standing in front of him. “What about it, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asks as he pushes his glasses up. The stars just won’t stop falling. It was such an obvious sign, but of course, they wouldn’t know and Tsukishima continues to suffer.

“Tsukki, this disease can’t be cured. You have to confess to whoever or you will be blind.” Kuroo says, his heart felt like it was being squeezed. Someone he knows and cares about has the disease. “Confessing to them is selfish. They are already with someone else. I have no chance.” Tsukishima gave a small sad smile before retreating into his own room. Kuroo knelt onto the floor. Bokuto started crying. Akaashi tried to comfort Bokuto. It wasn’t as deadly, but the person lives in constant pain and they would bleed due to the sharp edges of the stars. Not only that, but the endgame is blindness. You will live to never see the people you love ever again. “Tsukki, tell them.” Yamaguchi trapped Tsukishima against the door. “You know I cant. You know that it is impossible!” Tsukishima shouts, “Can’t you see that they are already happy together?” The stars just keep falling. Tsukishima’s voice just gets smaller and smaller.

“They are happy. They don’t need me.” Tsukishima whispers. “Oh no you don’t. You are not going to sulk here.” Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima into a tight hug. They stood there like this for a while. “I love them, I love them so much, but they don’t need me to be happy, they are already happy.” Tsukishima mumbles into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I know, but you really have to talk to them. I don’t want you to end up blind. You wouldn’t be able to see the beautiful colours of this world anymore.” Yamaguchi sighs. His best friend is just so stubborn. Yamaguchi decided that he would take things into his own hands.

When Tsukishima fell asleep, Yamaguchi made his way to the room next door. He wanted to talk to the reason that those stars fall from the blond’s eyes constantly. Yamaguchi knocked on the door lightly. There was some shuffling before the door opens. Bokuto stood there in workout wear. “What’s wrong Yamaguchi?” Bokuto look at the freckled boy in front of him. “I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about Tsukki.” Yamaguchi closed his eyes tight. He knows it is not his place, but knowing his best friend, the blond would die blind because of his love for these three people he is about to talk to. Bokuto looked at Yamaguchi for a bit before stepping aside, allowing the younger enter their room.

Yamaguchi sat a distance away from the three seniors. “Tsukki, he...” Yamaguchi trailed off. “He got the star tears disease right?” Kuroo completed the sentence for the younger. “Yes, but he is so stubborn. He refuses to confess because the people he loves are already happy with their current partners.” Yamaguchi sighs. “Is there any way we can help Tsukishima?” Akaashi asks. Yamaguchi hesitates. “What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks. “There is a small problem.” Yamaguchi whispers. All three older boys look confused at that statement. “What problem could there be?” Kuroo tilts his head slightly to the side. “He... he likes you” Yamaguchi pauses, “all three of you.” It was silence. No one dare speak up. Someone had dropped the bomb onto them. “Are you being serious?” Bokuto asks.

Yamaguchi bit his lips and nods. “It’s a problem isn’t it?” Yamaguchi tries to smile, but of course he couldn’t. He would have to be prepared for Tsukishima to be blind in future. "Since it concerns us, we should do something." Akaashi mumbles. "I don’t want Tsukki to be blind. He won't be able to see pretty colours anymore." Bokuto starts to sob. "What should we do exactly? Its not like we can fall in love that quickly." Kuroo sighs as he runs his hand through his messy hair. Yamaguchi look at the three older boys, before looking down on his lap. "I'm so sorry I'm putting so much pressure on you guys. I should leave. You don't have to do anything to try solve the problem." Yamaguchi paused for a long while, "He has already decided to kill himself if he does go blind. I will take my leave now." Yamaguchi left the room.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi sat there in silence. If Tsukishima becomes blind, he would kill himself. This whole thing suddenly became a matter of life and death. "No, we can't let Tsukki do that." Bokuto hugs Kuroo tightly. “I know, but what are we going to do?” Kuroo wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Let’s try talking to him.” Akaashi suggests. “Yea, let’s talk to him tomorrow. It’s late. We should sleep too.” Kuroo says. The three of them fall asleep after having a bomb dropped on them.

~~~

Morning came fast, Tsukishima has already been awake for quite some time. He had already freshened up and is currently sitting at the school’s cafeteria. The stars continue to fall from his eyes. It is quiet, it is the peace he had always wished for in this chaotic training camp. “Tsukishima?” A familiar voice calls out to him, making him turn his head quickly to meet the face calling him. Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto stood there, some distance away from him, but the stars seem to fall a lot more faster. “Good.. morning...” Tsukishima greets back. “We know who you fell for...” Kuroo scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. Tsukishima look at them with no reaction at all.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto basically throws himself on the blond. “I don’t want you to be blind, I don’t want you to kill yourself!” Bokuto bawled. Tsukishima held Bokuto in that really awkward position. “I won’t kill myself, if not how would I hear your voices?” Tsukishima smiles. “It’s fine. You don’t have to think too hard about it. It won’t affect you at all.” Tsukishima keeps the smile on his face as the stars continue to fall on Bokuto’s head, who is still on Tsukishima’s lap. Blood is mixing with the star tears as they cut the skin around the eyes. “Tsukishima, you’re bleeding.” Akaashi makes his way over to the blond. “It’s alright. It’s not that big of a deal.” Tsukishima looks up at the older.

“You made me fall for volleyball again. You made me fall for you too. It was like I walked into the trap you made for me. It is a endless pit. I just keep falling. I didn’t even realise.” The blond chuckles. Kuroo came over and held Tsukishima’s hands, “You’re amazing yourself too. We’re just too blind to see your feelings.” Kuroo place a kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead. “Yamaguchi told you right?” Tsukishima asks, “I’m so sorry for that. I really intended for it to be kept a secret.” Tsukishima sighs. Akaashi frowns. How can someone live in pain? “Tsukishima, you shouldn’t put yourself in such unnecessary pain.” Akaashi scolds. Tsukishima looks up again and tilts his head to the side. “But it will trouble you. I don’t want that. I would rather be in pain, just for you to be happy.” Tsukishima bit his lip.

It is silent, complete silence. No one dared say anything. The only sound heard is Bokuto’s sobbing. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima and pulled the blond up, making Bokuto fall to the ground. “Sorry bro.” Kuroo says as he pulls Tsukishima close to him. “You should have told us something when all of this started. You’re not being selfish. You’re important to us too!” Kuroo shouts. It is so rare for Kuroo to be so angry. The older is always easygoing. Everyone was shocked, even Bokuto stopped his tears from flowing. “Tsukishima Kei! You have to be more honest! You have to speak up! Things could have turned out different!” Kuroo grabbed onto Tsukishima tightly. “You deserve love too! Seeing you in pain is hurting all of us...” Kuroo panted, catching his breath. It has been so long since he shouted at someone.

Tsukishima stood there completely still. He didn’t know how to react. “I-” “Please, we just want you to be happy too, after all we have spent a lot if time together in the 3rd gym. You’re special to us.” Akaashi comes over and places a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Tsukki!” Bokuto hugs all three of them together. Tsukishima being squeezed between the three people. “I can die in peace I guess.” Tsukishima mutters as he smiles looking up. “You can’t, you’re important to us, you’re someone special to us. You can’t die.” Akaashi whispers. “You can’t die!” Akaashi shouts, tears in his eyes. Tsukishima looks shocked. “Ahh, I didn’t mean to make you cry at all.” Tsukishima reach out to wipe the tears away from Akaashi’s eyes. “Please, just keep on smiling.” Tsukishima gave a small smile.

“Stop being selfish Tsukishima! How many people would be affected if you go blind because of the disease? How many people would be affected if you die!” Kuroo screams. “Tetsu, stop screaming at Tsukki already. He is already in a lot of pain.” Bokuto places a hand on Kuroo’s arm. “But he- He!” Kuroo flops down. He can’t stay angry, especially with Bokuto there with him. “Tsukki, please don’t die. We will do something so that you don't go blind.” Bokuto hugs Tsukishima tighter. “There is only one way to stop it and I wouldn’t want you to do that for me. It’s a very selfish move.” Tsukishima sighs but wrap his arms around the older. “It’s not selfish. You have every right to love anyone you want.” Bokuto smiles.

“Um sorry, are we interrupting something?” Yamaguchi stood there awkwardly. That’s when the group realised that people were slowly trickling into the cafeteria. “Oops, sorry.” Bokuto let go of Tsukishima. Kuroo sighs as he leans against the table. Akaashi gave a small peck to Tsukishima’s cheek, tipping toe slightly. Kuroo chuckles at the height difference, Bokuto just smiles brightly. Tsukishima blushing (even if the stars were still falling), Akaashi just smiled. “Tsukki! I’m sorry, I had to tell them. I can’t stand to see you in pain any longer.” Yamaguchi apologises. Tsukishima looks at his best friend before shaking his head. “You always took matters to your own hands ever since you became captain at the end of your second year.” Tsukishima shrugs. “I guess I already expected you to do something about it. Thank you.” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima a little flustered. His best friend just said something nice to him.

“I’ll support you till the end, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles. “Well you better, because you’re my best friend.” Tsukishima goes and get breakfast for himself as well as Yamaguchi.

~~~

“I will never want to go back to those days again.” Kuroo sighs as he lays in bed with another body in his arms. “You were so stubborn. I am thankful that your best friend came to talk to us.” Bokuto sighs as he spreads himself out on the bed. “Yea, and we love you very much.” Akaashi places a kiss on someone’s forehead. “I love you all too. I don’t think I would be here without Yamaguchi and you guys.” Tsukishima snuggles closer to Kuroo.

That was the starting point of their relationship and they are very grateful for it. Tsukishima has to go for treatment for his eyes every month, but they managed to fall for the blond just in time before it became permanent damage. Wait, the wording is wrong. They fell deeply in love with the blond, not because there was a time ticking, but they fell in love with his imperfections and quirks.

They were simply made for each other from the start. It only took a little push to realise it. 


End file.
